Nach Norden
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Nach Norden... Sirius Weg, von Askaban nach Hogwarts. Wie ist es ihm ergangen? Was hat er erlebt, was gefühlt? Wenn er meine Auffassung wissen wollt, reinschauen .Über Reviews würde ich mich mehr als freuen
1. Default Chapter

**So, da hätten wir sie eine erste Harry Potter Story. Nachdem ich zum xten Mal "Der Gefangene von Askaban" gelesen hatte, fragte ich mich, wie es Sirius auf seiner Reise nach Norden ergangen ist. Und so fing die Story an.**

**Ich habe nicht vor den dritten Band aus der Sich Sirius zu schreiben. Sobald er in Hogwarts angekommen ist, werde ich sie beenden. Dennoch hoffe ich, das sie auch gefällt.**

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K.Rolling wie bei jedem '**

**Musik: (zu empfehlen!) Buckbeak's Flight, Patronus Light, The Mask of Zorro Movie Theme**

**Rating: G**

**Nach Norden…**

Immer weiter schwimmen. Immer weiter…

Schäumend schwappte das Wasser in seine Augen und der große Hund stieß stoßweise Atem aus. Kaum zwei Stunden war es her, seit er geflohen war. Nun führte ihn sein Weg weit weg von hier, richtig Norden. Dort würde er ihn finden, sich rächen können, für das was man ihm und seinem besten Freund angetan hat.

Denn dieser Hund, der sich dort seinen Weg in die Freiheit bahnte, war kein gewöhnlicher Hund. Was er stattdessen war? Der jetzt wohl meist gesuchteste Mann in ganz England. Sirius Black.

Weiter arbeitete er sich, immer weiter schwimmen. Früher war er ein guter Schwimmer gewesen. Benommen öffnete der Hund seine Augen, die er durch das Wasser schließen musste.

Am Horizont konnte er schon einen dünnen Streifen Land erkennen. _Nicht mehr weit, gleich habe ich es geschafft._

Keuchend schwamm der Hund weiter, bis nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien, seine Pfoten auf festen Grund stießen. Erschöpft schleppte er sich an weiter und viel nach wenigen Metern um. Er konnte nicht mehr, seine Augen waren trüb, er fror, fühlte sich einsam.

Leise fiepend legte er sich auf die Seite, holte für einen Moment Luft und es stiegen Erinnerungen in ihm auf, die er längst verloren geglaubt hatte:

„_Askaban? Das Zauberergefängnis? Cool, ich wollte schon immer mal einen Dementoren sehen!", grinsend schaute er seine Freunde an. James lachte._

„_N-noch nie ist einer von dort ausgebrochen!", stammelte Peter ängstlich. James lachte._

„_Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht geht!", meinte Sirius und strich seine Haare nach hinten._

„_Ja klar, aber mal ehrlich. Wenn jemand dort ausbricht, dann du!", grinste James._

Benommen schüttelte der Hund den Kopf, stand schwankend auf. Vor ihm türmten sich Dünen auf, der Wind wehte ihm durchs Fell, trug Gerüche mit sich, die er so lange vermisst hatte. Niemand war hier, nur irgendwo rief ein Vogel.

_Freiheit!_

Er streckte noch einmal die Nase in den Wind, atmete tief durch und schüttelte Sand und Wasser aus seinem Fell. Es drängte ihn, er musste weiter. Mühsam lief er los. Seine Schritten waren noch unsicher, hatte er doch seit zwölf Jahren keinen Sandboden mehr gespürt.

Doch nach und nach wurden seine Schritte sicherer und er lief zu den Dünen. Der weiche Sand gab nach und es war die reinste Tortur für seine vom Schwimmen noch sehr beanspruchten Muskeln. Doch der reine Wille, brachte ihn dazu nicht aufzugeben. Er musste hier weg, wer wusste schon, wann sie sein fehlen bemerken würden. Wann sie nach ihm suchen würden?

Endlich hatte er es geschafft, eine weite Graslandschaft breitete sich vor ihm aus und der Wind strich sacht darüber, ließ die Wiese wie ein grünes Meer aussehen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, erst ein langsamer Trab, doch schon bald rannte er über das Feld.

Endlich hatte er den Wald erreicht. Vögel flogen auf, als er bellend ein paar Sprünge riskierte. Im ersten Moment hatte er es noch nicht erfassen können, doch nun, wo seine Sinne wieder arbeiteten, sein Geist begriff, was passiert war, da überwältigten ihn Glücksgefühle.

Jeder, der den bärenhaften, schwarzen Hund rumtollen sehen würde, würde nur den Kopf schütteln können. _Ja, so eine ähnliche Szene hatte sich schon einmal abgespielt_, dachte er bei sich:

„_Sirius! Also echt, manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Kleinkind! Komm her!", rief Remus aufgebracht und rannte auf den Hund zu. Dieser lief bellend davon, wartete ein paar Schritte._

„_Du Kindskopf. Bleib stehen, wir kommen zu spät, wenn du dich nicht zurück verwandelst!"_

_Der Hund wedelte wie verrückt mit dem Schwanz, blieb dann aber endlich stehen und schaute einen keuchenden Remus unschuldig an._

„_Du solltest mehr Sport treiben!", grinste Sirius, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte._

Unruhig schnüffelte er an einigen Wildblumen und wälzte sich im Grün der Wiese.

Er wusste, dass er schrecklich aussehen musste. Dünn, ausgemergelt, schmutzig, stumpf. Dennoch fühlte er sich zurückversetzt in der Zeit, als er noch sechzehn war.

_Ich war damals glücklich…_

Er lief wieder ein Stück, tollte herum, vergas für einige Minuten, was er vor hatte und warum etwas ihn ihm ihn voran drängte.

Etwas raschelte in den Büschen und er hielt sofort inne und richtete seine Ohren auf. Ein Hirsch sprang aus dem Geäst des nahen Waldes und lief mit schnellen Sprüngen über die Wiese. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf und er konnte das Verlangen, mit dem Hirsch zu laufen nur schwer zurück halten.

_Der Mond schimmerte hell am Himmel und vor ihm stieß Moony ein Heulen aus. Prongs lief vor ihm und Wormtail krallte sich in das Fell des Hirsches. Ohne sich groß anzustrengen erweiterte Sirius, der nun mehr als Padfoot, einem großen, schwarzem Hund, seiner Animagusgestallt, seine Sprünge und holte auf. Bellend rannte er neben dem großen Wolf her und überholte ihn spielend. Der Auftakt eines Wettrennens und eines weiteren fantastischen Abenteuers war gegeben._

Leise fiepend schaute er ihm hinterher, bis er irgendwo verschwunden war.

Sirius schrie innerlich auf, seine gute Laune, die ihm ob der Euphorie seines Unterfangens ergriffen hatte, ebbte genauso schnell ab, wie sie gekommen war. Tiefe Trauer erfüllte ihn und er stieß ein langes, klagendes Heulen aus, das über den dichten Wald schallte.

In Askaban hatte er so viele Dinge vergessen. Alles, was auch nur einen Hauch an Freunde in ihm erweckt hatte, wurde von den Dementoren aufgesaut. Verwundert schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Sicherlich, die ganze Zeit wusste er, wer er war, warum er dort war, doch erst jetzt kehrten viele seiner Erinnerungen, die er einfach vergessen zu haben schien, zurück.

Noch einmal blickte er vom Waldrand über die Wiese und fast wäre es ihm, als würde er die Dunkle Festung noch sehen können. Abrupt wendetet er und verschwand im Unterholz.

Es war eine weite Strecke, die er innerhalb weniger Tage zurücklegte. Er aß kaum, er schlief kaum, er trank kaum.

Nur allmählich machte sich die Zivilisation bemerkbar. Sirius kam an mehreren kleineren Siedlungen vorbei, alle bewohnt von Muggeln. Umso weiter er sich von Askaban entfernte umso mehr Erinnerungen, glückliche Erinnerungen kamen zurück.

Er wusste nun, dass er auch noch Pate war. Ja, er Sirius Black, war Pate des nun mehr berühmten Harry Potters. _James würde lachen, _dachte der Hund grimmig und rief sich das Bild seines Freundes ins Gedächtnis. Könnte er in seiner Hundegestallt grinsen; er hätte es getan.

Nachdem er das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatte und wieder in einem tiefen Wald verschwunden war, suchte er sich einen See.

Schon bald konnte er Wasser plätschern hören und zielstrebig lief Sirius auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu. Kurz vor dem kleinen Wasserlauf blieb er stehen. Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Langsam trat der Hund auf die Quelle zu, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild und schloss die Augen. Seine Haut kribbelte, als er sich zurück verwandelte und erst als es aufhörte, öffnete er seine Augen.

War das sein Gesicht?

Fast wäre Sirius hinten übergefallen, vor Schreck. Dann brach er in bellendes Lachen aus.

„Holy Shit. Ich seh vielleicht Scheiße aus." Er hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und ließ sich ins kühle Laub fallen. Egal wie er aussah. Er lebte und er war frei.

Einen weiteren Tag blieb Sirius in dem kleinen Wald. Tagsüber ging er als Padfoot ins Dorf, stahl Lebensmittel und Zeitungen. Frühnachts gestattete er sich, eine kurze Rückverwandlung, um sich wieder an seinen Menschenkörper zu gewöhnen.

Mitten in der Nacht, nachdem er sich wieder in einen Hund verwandelt und unter einen großen Holunderstrauch zur Ruhe gekommen war, schreckt er auf. Seine Ohren war aufgestellt und prüfend hielt er die Nase in den Wind.

_Auroren!_, dachte er schreckerfüllt und sprang auf. Hier konnte er nicht mehr bleiben.


	2. Nach Norden

**Nach Norden**

Sooo, als aller erstes... Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare. '' Ich hab versucht dieses Mal auf die Wünsch einzugehen und hoffe es ist mir gelungen schluck Wobei ich dazu auch sagen muss... Sie Story geht mir schon leicht von der Hand, sowas hab ich nur bei wenigen Story's. Na mal schauen, wir wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Kapitel, außeres gibt welche, die wollen dasich weiterschreibe. Kann ja angehen...

**Trovia:** So, ich habs versucht '' nach oben deut Hoffe mal mir ist das wenigstens ein bisschen gelungen.

**LeiaCurlsqueen:** Danke danke. Find ich schön, wenn sie dir gefällt!

**Jenn.T:** Wai, da werd ich ja direkt rot! Klasse, das es dir so gut gefallen hat! Hab mich beeilt schnell weiter zu schreiben.

* * *

Äste schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, als er durch das Dickicht lief. Sie hätten ihn nicht erkannt, sonst würden sie ihn sicher verfolgen. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht anhalten, der Schreck, die Angst saß zu tief.

Erst viel später, er hatte den Wald bereits durchquert und der Himmel wurde langsam hell, erlaubte er es sich, anzuhalten. Hechelnd stand er auf einem Hügel und blickte auf die Stadt, die vor ihm lag. Nun würde er wieder unter Menschen müssen. Zumindest vorläufig. Denn bevor er nach Hogwarts gehen würde…

Leicht winselnd lief er den Hügel hinunter um das erste Mal nach zwölf Jahren wieder unter ‚normalen' Menschen zu sein.

„_Ich bin nicht normal! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!" Tränen standen in Remus Augen und Sirius schaute zweifelnd zu James. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren._

„_Was ist schon normal? Schau dir Sirius an. Der ist doch das perfekte Beispiel!"_

Grimmig dachte Sirius an diesen Zeitpunkt zurück. Anschließend hatte er sich auf Prongs gestürzt, bis Moony und Peter sie wieder von einander trennen konnten.

Prüfend hielt er die Nase in den Wind, versuchte eine Gefahr ausfindig zu machen. Nichts. Keine Muggel, nur wenige Autos auf den Straßen.

Langsam schlich er weiter. Er musste herausfinden, wo er sich befand. Sicherlich, er war in Surrey, aber wo…

_Das bringt nichts_, dachte er betrübt. Er musste eine Pause machen, seine Glieder zitterten und sein Magen war völlig leer. Langsam ging er weiter und entdeckte ein schmuddeliges Haus, dessen Garten wild wuchs.

Es schien scheinbar leer zu stehen, aber Sirius wollte keine Gefahr eingehen und so ging er weiter, zu einem kleinen Schuppen, der in der hintersten Ecke des Gartens stand. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, vielleicht konnte er hier ein wenig ruhe finden.

Knarrend ging die Tür auf und Staub wehte ihm entgegen. Niesend setzte der schwarze Hund sich in Bewegung, versuchte die Tür nach seinem Eintreten so gut wie es eben ging, zu schließen. Man musste ja nicht unbedingt Verdacht erregen.

Total übermüdet ließ er sich auf dem trockenen Holzboden sinken und schloss die Augen. Nur kurze Zeit hörte er den Geräuschen außerhalb zu, bevor er einschlief.

„Hey du blöder Köter!" Der Mann konnte gar nicht so schnell sehen, wie der schwarze Hund ihm seine Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen hatte und um die nächste Ecker verschwunden war.

Sirius war immer noch unterwegs. Mittlerweile hatte er die Stadt Guildford hinter sich gelassen und begab sich nun auf den Weg nach Westen. Vier Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem er aus Askaban ausgebrochen war und allmählich wurde sich Sirius seiner Lage bewusst. Hatte er Anfangs noch ‚gewusst' das er gesucht werden würde, so wurde es ihm jetzt schmerzhaft ‚bewusst'. Überall war sein Gesicht zu sehen, immer wieder wurde sein Name gesagt. Doch dies war nicht sein einziges Problem. Den mit dem Ausbruch aus Askaban kamen auch die Gefühle wieder, die dort fast nicht existierten.

Schuldgefühle, machten sich als erstes in ihm breit. Er mochte nicht mehr schlafen, Alpträume plagten ihn. Wie er seinen besten Freund für einen Spion gehalten hatte, wie er James und Lily direkt in die Hände von Voldemort getrieben hat und auch wie er Peter verfolgte um ihn zu stellen, ihn dafür büßen zu lassen, was er getan hatte.

_Verzeiht mir…. Moony, Prongs, Lily._

Seine Angst fraß ihn auf. Er wollte nicht wieder nach Askaban, dorthin, wo sie die ganze Nacht schrieen oder später, wenn sie den Verstand verloren hatten, sinnloses Zeug brummten, sabberten und keiften. Er wollte nicht dorthin zurück, wo die Angst selber lebte.

Wut überkam ihn, als er sich an die vergangenen Jahre seines Lebens dachte, die er unschuldig in dem schlimmsten Gefängnis auf Erden verbracht hatte. Wut auf Peter, Wut auf das Ministerium und auf alle die ihm nicht hatten glauben wollen. Er würde sich rächen. Sich und seine toten Freunde und wenn es das letzte wäre, was Sirius in seinem Leben tun würde.

Doch zwischen all den tiefen, aufgewühlten Gefühlen war noch etwas anderes. Grausame Resignation. Irgendwo, in den tiefen seiner Gedanken, wusste er, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Er konnte die Zeit nicht zurück drehen und alles ungeschehen machen. Er musste damit leben und das Beste aus seiner jetzigen Situation machen.

_Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist…_. Ein raues Knurren grollte aus der Kehle des Hundes. Ein Mädchen lief weinend weg.

Ohne es eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen lief der schwarze Hund in großen Sätzen um die nächste Ecke.

Es war eine lange Reise, die er hinter sich brachte. Sirius' Fell war stumpf, man konnte deutlich die Rippen erkennen, doch seine Augen funkelten, wie der Stern, nach dessen Namen er benannt worden war.

Er hatte den Ligusterweg erreicht. Auf dem Schild, an dem er vorbei gelaufen war, hatte es gestanden. Schnaubend lief er weiter. Hunger nagte an ihm. Schon lange hatte er nichts Richtiges mehr essen können. Hauptsächlich Ratten, Mäuse und ab und zu mal ein Kaninchen. Er hatte sich nicht getraut mehr als zwei Mal etwas zu stehlen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ihn jemand fangen könnte. Er kannte die Vorlieben der Muggel in dieser Hinsicht schon. Tierfänger wurden sie genannt. Schon drei Mal hatte er mit solchen Bekanntschaft machen müssen. Einmal war es sogar soweit gekommen, dass er ihnen seine wahre Gestallt hatte zeigen müssen. Zum Glück hatten sie die Verwandlung an sich nicht mitbekommen, er war vorher hinter einer Ecke verschwunden.

Vor Unwillen knurrend, über die Gesichter der Männer, lief er weiter.

Immer noch war da dieses drängende Gefühl, das ihn nach Hogwarts trieb um den Verräter zu stellen, doch auch war da Sehnsucht. Er wollte, **musste** seinen Paten wenigstens kurz sehen. Nur einmal, wollte er das Wesen sehen, das ihm nach seinen Freunden mit das Wichtigste war.

Leicht in Gedanken trottete er weiter, bis ein Schrei ihn aufschreckte.

Aus einem Haus, das Licht brannte noch hell, hörte er eine schrille Stimme, die selbst auf diese Entfernung noch schmerzhaft laut war.

„Sind sie sehr wohl, du frecher Lügner, und sie haben dich zurückgelassen als Last für ihre anständigen, hart arbeitenden Verwandten!", schrie die Stimme, offensichtlich von einer weiblichen Person. Das Bild ebenjener versuchte Sirius sich besser nicht vorzustellen… Trotzdem spitzte er die Ohren, vielleicht würde er ihn ja sehen… „Du unverschämter, undankbarer kleiner-" Plötzlich war es still. Ruhig wartete Sirius ab, er konnte Stoff reißen hören, etwas flog durch die Gegend, traf offensichtlich jemanden und dieser ging zu Boden. Winselnd ging er ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu.

Wieder erhoben sich Stimmen, diesmal eindeutig männliche.

„Magda!" Eine männliche Stimme. Von drinnen bellte ein Hund wütend.

„Neeeeeeeeiiin!" ertönte und dann schwebte etwas langsam zu Himmel. Ein wenig verwirrt stellte Sirius fest, dass es ein Muggel war. Ein ziemlich hässlicher um genau zu sein. _Und ich dachte schon ich sehe schlimm aus…_ Wäre er ein Mensch, würde er grinsen. Das gab's doch nicht. Das konnte doch nicht…

_Ganz der Vater würde ich sagen!_, knurrte der Hund gedanklich und wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz. Hatte James so was nicht auch schon mal gebracht? Es gab in dieser Gegend nur einen Zauberer. Das musste Harry sein. Sein Patensohn.

Doch bevor Sirius weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, begann das Gebrülle von neuem. Eine Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine Eule krächzte laut.

„Komm zurück! Komm rein und bring sie wieder in Ordnung!", knurrte eine tiefe Männer Stimme. Auch hier verkniff sich Sirius die bildliche Darstellung der Person.

Die Ohren gespitzt und den Körper angespannt lauschte Sirius weiter.

„Sie hat es verdient, sie hat es verdient, was sie bekommen hat. Und die bleibst mir vom Hals."

Wie als hätte jemand vor Sirius' Augen die Zeit zurückgedreht, zogen Bilder an ihm vorbei.

„_Bleib mir vom Hals Black!", der Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren schaute ihn böse an._

„_Und wenn nicht?", erwiderte Sirius gereizt. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er mit dem Jungen ein Zimmer teilen musste, da musste der ihn nicht auch noch blöde von der Seite anmachen._

„_Wirst du sehen. Mir ist es sowieso schleierhaft, wie der Hut dich nach Gryffindor schicken konnte. Wir halten nichts von den Dunkel Künsten!" Zornig funkelte er ihn an. Sirius erwiderte den Blick bösartig._

„_Da haben wir ja was gemeinsam und nun tu dir und mir einen Gefallen und lass mich in Ruhe!"_

Dieselbe Stimme. Ähnliches Verhalten.

„Ich gehe. Mir reicht's!" Die Tür schlug zu und der Hund konnte Schritte hören, die sich aufgebrachte entfernten. Langsam folgte er ihm.

Nach kurzer Zeit blieb Harry stehen und ließ sich auf einer kleinen Mauer nieder.

Die Straßen waren menschenleer, nur ein leichter Windhauch streifte Sirius' Fell, während er den Jungen fixierte. Doch dieser schien ihn bemerkt zu haben. Reflexartig griff der Junge, der James so ähnlich zu sein schien, nach seinem Zauberstab und drehte sich um.  
Sirius, der zwischen einem schmalen Durchgang, der an einem Zaun entlang führte und einer Garage stand, bewegte sich nicht. Er war wie gelähmt, als aus dem Zauberstab, den der Junge trug, Licht brach. Es war nicht etwa das Licht, das ihn erschreckte, sondern das fast perfekte Abbild seines Freundes. Die wuscheligen, in alle Richtung abstehenden Haare, die knubbeligen Knie, die der Hund selbst unter der ausgebeulten Hose sehen konnte, die ganze Statur, wie er sich bewegte. Es war ihm, als wäre sein toter Freund zu neuem Leben erwacht.

Doch dann hatte das Licht ihn erreicht und der Junge erstarrte, wich dann hastig zurück und stolperte über seinen Koffer. Der Zauberstab flog in hohen Bogen durch die Luft, als sein Patensohn versuchte sich abzustützen. Er schien schmerzhaft im Rinnstein gelandet zu sein. Sirius stand immer noch bewegungslos dort, schaute zu, witterte. Erst ein ohrenbetäubender Knall riss ihn aus dieser Art Trance und schnell tauchte er ins Dickicht, schaute weiter.

Er kannte das Gefährt, was dort stand. Der Fahrende Ritter.

Abrupt drehte Sirius um und lief davon, nur das leise klickern seine Pfoten war auf der Straße zu hören, bis er im Dunkeln verschwand.

Der Weg nach London war die letzte Etappe, bevor er wieder endgültig auf weites Land treffen würde.


	3. Nach Norden Kapitel 3

Vielen Vielen Dank für eure Kommis! Ich habs doch tatsächlich geschafft das ganze zu beenden. Und für meine Verhätnisse hat es ziemlich schnell geklappt!

**MaryJaneKelly**: Danke für dein Kommi! Mir gings genauso und wie du siehts, hab ichs mir einfach ausgedacht

**Trovia**: Kommas? Sind da so viele drin? Na egal, jap, ich mag sie ;-) Und durch Kretik kann man nur besser werden. Schön übrigends, dass es dir das letzte Mal besser gefallen hat. Hab mir Mühe gegeben deinen Vorschlägen gerecht zu werden! Hoffe das ist mir diesmal auch gelungen! ach ja... Die Absätzte wurden wirklich gekillt -.- Bei mir waren sie nämlich da. Hab jetzt Trennlienen eingebaut!

* * *

Je weiter er lief, desto kälter wurde es. War das Klima in der Nähe von Askaban noch verhältnismäßig mild, so wehte nun, obwohl es immer noch Sommer war, eine kalter Wind, der unbarmherzig an Sirius' Fell riss. Er hatte London durchquert und war nun auf dem Weg in Richtung Hogwarts. Die letzte Zeitung die er aus einer Mülltonne klauben konnte, berichtete nur allzu deutlich seine Ängste. Sie wussten, dass er nach Hogwarts wollte. Dort angekommen würde mit Sicherheit ein nettes Empfangskomitee auf ihn warten. Voll finsterem Humor lief Sirius weiter den sandigen Weg hinunter. Hier und dort standen noch einige Bauernhäuser, doch auch diese würden bald gänzlich verschwinden.

Die Nacht brach schnell herein und einsam streifte der Hund weiter. Sirius fühlte sich alleine. Das erste Mal, seit seine Reise begonnen hatte, fühlte er sich alleine. Jetzt, da er zu dem Ort zurückkehrte, wo eigentlich alles begannen hatte. Dort wo er das erste Mal so sein durfte, wie er war, dort wo er das erste Mal wahre Freundschaft erlebt hatte.

Er bereute diese Zeit nicht. Vielleicht war es sogar ihre Schuld gewesen? Wie oft hatte Remus sie angehalten, etwas netter zu Peter zu sein.

Doch er und James…

Knurrend verscheute er ein Kaninchen, welches sich im dichten Farn des Waldes versteckt hatte.

Sie waren zu hochmütig gewesen. Sie hatten geglaubt, nichts und niemand kann sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Keiner.

_Wie falsch wir doch lagen…_

Doch auch wenn Sirius, sich irgendwo selbst die Schuld daran gab, wie alles verlaufen war, so würde er Peter, dem Peter, den er jetzt jagte, niemals verzeihen können.

Er brach aus dem Dickicht des Waldes. Noch lange war er in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Dort wo er wohl jeden Winkel, jedes Geschöpf kannte.

„_Der Verbotene Wald.. Hört sich doch spannend an!", grinste James ungehalten und betrachtete seine Freunde. Remus zog, ganz nach Manier, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe._

„_Spannend ist nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Lebensmüde passt schone eher." _

„_Och Moony, nun stell dich nicht so an. Ein kleiner Spaziergang im Mondschein wird dir sicherlich auch gefallen!", brachte Sirius halb lachend heraus. Damals wusste er schon, was es mit seinem Freund auf sich hatte. _

„_Padfoot, du bist genial!", rief James plötzlich. Verwirrt blickte Sirius auf, strich sich dann aber beiläufig eitel durch die Haare._

„_Sicher, weiß ich doch!" Dafür handelte er sich eine Rüge von seinem besten Freund ein._

„_Spinner. Wir werden **wirklich** einen Spaziergang im Mondschein machen!" seine Augen glühten bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran._

„_M-meint ihr nicht, dass das gefährlich ist?", quiekte Peter leise und duckte sich, bei dem drohenden Blick von Sirius._

„_Blödsinn! Hey, wenn kein Risiko dabei ist, macht's doch nur halb soviel Spaß!"_

Was für ein Unsinn sie damals getan hatten. Es hatte sich wohl auch die ganze Schulzeit über nicht geändert. Wie oft hatten Remus und Peter unter ihnen leiden müssen? _Zu oft!_ Äußerte sich Sirius in Gedanken und ließ sich in einer kleinen Kuhle nieder. Die Landschaft wurde zusehends hügeliger.

Was Remus jetzt wohl macht? Ob es ihm gut ging?

Mit diesen Gedanken driftete Sirius langsam ein. Träumte von vergangenen Tagen, von schönen, wie von unschönen Dingen.

Bellend sprang er los.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, nur ein leichtes Aufhellen des Himmels machte deutlich, das der Tag angebrochen war. Der Wind war kühl und Tau lag auf den Blättern und Gräsern. Die Luft roch angenehm frisch, so ganz anders, als das, was Sirius seit zwölf Jahren erlebt hatte. Voller Tatendrang und Intusiasmus lief er weiter.

Der Wind riss an seinem schwarzen Fell und lud ihn ein. Sirius folgte dem Ruf, nur schwach war noch der Vollmond am Himmel zu erkennen. Aber auch ehr würde im Laufe des Tages verblassen und gänzlich verschwinden. Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Vor ihm lagen hohe Berge immer noch grün und saftig vom Sommer. Hier und da konnte er die Fährte eines Reh's oder eines Kaninchens wahrnehmen. Sein Magen knurrte bedächtig und er beschloss ihn mit ein wenig Wasser aus dem nächsten Bach zu stillen. Jetzt etwas Essbares zusuchen, würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Erst, wenn er sicher war. Vielleicht konnte er sich dann noch einmal zurückverwandeln? Hier würde ihn niemand sehen, niemand wurde denken, das er auf diesem Weg nach Hogwarts laufen würde.

Der kurze Umweg zu seinem Paten hatte ihn einen Bogen schlagen lassen, sodass er sich nun von Nordwest näherte. Vielleicht würde sie vermuten dass er den Schienen des Zuges gefolgt ist. Wie konnten sie auch wissen, dass er genau wusste, wo sich Hogwarts befand.

Erst gegen Abend hatte er sich soweit in die Berge zurückziehen können, dass der Großteil seiner Angst verflogen war. Eine kleine Höhle bietete ihm Schutz vor den Witterungen der Nacht. Es würde heute Abend Gewitter geben…

Es war, als würde die Welt untergehen. Große Massen Wasser stürzten vom Himmel, schlugen platschend auf. Sirius, nun mehr in Gestallt eines Mannes, schaute dem Treiben zu. Blitze zuckten am Himmel und der angenehme Geruch von Kälte, die auf Hitze traf, lag in der Luft. Es war nicht kalt, auch wenn der Wind aufgefrischt hatte. Aber vielleicht bemerkte Sirius das auch einfach nicht. Vielleicht dachte er auch einfach zu viel nach.

Ja, in Askaban konnte er nicht viel nachdenken. Dort war die Angst, die Verzweiflung zu groß gewesen. Kaum ein Gedanke konnte zu Ende geführt werden. Er hatte sich nur aufrecht halten können, indem er nie seinen Namen und seine Herkunft vergessen hatte. Und die Gewissheit, dass er unschuldig war. Kein guter Gedanken. Nein, wahrlich nicht, aber es war etwas, was ihn am Leben, bei Bewusstsein gehalten hatte.

Doch nun, da er aus Askaban entkommen war, waren da nicht mehr nur drei Gedanken. Nein, es war unzählig viele. Und immer wieder tauchte das „Wenn" auf.

Was wäre gewesen wenn…?

Hätte man es ändern können, wenn…?

Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich der Mann auf ein provisorisches Lager aus Moos fallen. Es war schön, endlich wieder seine menschliche Gestallt zu haben. Ein Hund sein war nicht schlecht, sicher nicht, aber als Hund… Sirius seufzte leise und rollte sich auf den Bauch; wandte sein Blick nach draußen.

Die Hundegestallt erinnerte ihn an seine Freunde. Schmerzlicher, als er es vermutet hatte.

_Es bringt nichts. Es ist geschehen und bei Gott, ich werde sie alle rächen…_

* * *

Locker trabte der große, schwarze Hund voran. Durch den Regen des vorigen Tages, war die Luft klar und sauber. Leichte Nebelschwaden lagen über den Wiesen.

Er befand sich nun mitten in den Bergen und die vielen Bäume deuteten schon darauf hin, dass er sich ganz in der Nähe vom Verbotenen Wald befand. Vielleicht waren dies hier schon die ersten Ausläufer?

Sirius war sich nicht sicher. Erst, nachdem sich der Wald nicht mehr lichtete, die Bäume größer und mächtiger wurden, war er sich sicher: Bald hatte er es geschafft.  
Durch die viele Bewegung war er noch dünner geworden, als nach seinem Ausbruch, doch es hatten sich auch wieder Muskeln gebildet.

So konnte er mühelos mehrere Stunden laufen.

Nachdem der Wald immer dunkler geworden war und nur noch spärliche Lichtstrahlen durch das Blätterwerk vielen fühlte sich Sirius wieder zu Hause. Er kannte diesen Wald, hatte ihn hunderte Male durchwandert. Auch der Hund in ihm erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich an einen Hirsch, eine Ratte und einen Wolf…

Die Gerüche wurden im Laufe des Tages bekannter, immer wieder sah Sirius Dinge die er kannte, an denen er schon mal vorbei gelaufen war.

Gegen Ende des Tages begann es wieder zu Regnen. Gelangweilt saß der große Hund unter einem Blätterdach und wartete das Unwetter ab. Mittlerweile war es unheimlich Dunkel im Verbotenen Wald geworden, doch dies war ihm egal. All die Geräusche, all die Schatten… Sie waren im vertraut.

„_Ich hab Angst!", keuchte Peter leise. Sirius schnaufte nur und ging weiter. „Lasst uns wieder umdrehen!"_

„_Geh doch, wenn's dir nicht passt!", knurrte Sirius und bog einen der Äste zur Seite._

„_Kommt schon, keinen Stress!", erwiderte Remus aufgebracht._

„_Eben. Das ist das letzte, was wir hier drinnen gebrauchen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht lauert ein Monster schon um die nächste Ecke!", neckte James und packte Peter plötzlich an den Schultern. Der Junge quiekte erschrocken auf, Sirius und Remus lachten._

_Ha, das Monster lauerte tatsächlich um die nächste Ecke…_, erinnerte sich Sirius und hob den Kopf, als er die Geräusche eines Zuges vernahm.

Das konnte doch nicht…

Schnell sprang er auf, lief durch das dichte Gestrüpp. Äste und Blätter schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, doch er erreichte die Schienen vom Hogwartszug gerade noch rechtzeitig. Da war sie. Die rote Lock, die die Schüler jedes Jahr von neuem zur Schule brachte. Vor Aufregung richteten sich Sirius Nackenhaare auf.

Auch wenn der Wind und der Regen ihm die Sicht erschwerten, später er in jedes Fenster des vorbei fahrendes Zuges.

* * *

Der Morgen begann. Immer noch war es ungemütlich kalt, windig und feucht im dunklen Wald. Sirius störte sich nicht daran. Sein Fell hielt ihn größtenteils warm.

Langsam lief er doch durch Wald, welcher sich langsam lichtete. Es wurde heller und er konnte schon Wasser riechen. Hier war er schon so oft gewesen…

Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, er verfiel in einen leichten Trab. Doch je näher er dem Ende des Waldes kam, umso schneller wurde er, bis er plötzlich den Waldrand erreichte und von der dortigen Anhöhe auf die Länderein sehen konnte.

Das Gras wiegte sich leicht, Vogelschwärme zogen an den Schlosstürmen ihre Kreise und er konnte entfernt das Gekreische der Eulen und die Stimmen von Kindern hören.

Er hatte es geschafft. Das Unmögliche möglich gemacht.

Nun begann seine eigentliche Aufgabe.

Wormtail zu finden und ihn zu töten, komme was da wolle.

Denn schließlich hatte er den Weg nicht umsonst gemacht.

Den Weg nach Norden…


End file.
